In a conventional wireless communication system, an eNB can provide scheduling information for uplink transmission and/or downlink reception of user equipment (UE) through a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) to the UE. Resources through which a downlink control channel such as the PDCCH can be transmitted are limited to a specific region in the conventional wireless communication system.
There are demands for support of increased transmission capacity, improvement of inter-cell interference coordination, support of coordinated multi-point (CoMP) and multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO), etc. However, restrictions on locations of downlink control channel transmission resources in the conventional wireless communication system may not satisfy the above-described demands. Accordingly, introduction of a new downlink control channel, transmitted in a physical resource region different from a downlink control channel transmission region defined in the conventional wireless communication system, is under discussion.